


First Snow

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slashy realisation?, Snow, Snow-kissed, The weather ships them!, Winter, pre-slash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick, unbeta-ed drabble for blueiris4</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueIris4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris4/gifts).



> A quick, unbeta-ed drabble for blueiris4

After a difficult meeting at Balliol, they walk out into a child’s drawing of a winter’s day. Snow is pouring out of the pearl-grey sky; a thick, velvety curtain, endlessly falling. 

By unspoken agreement they head towards a stand of trees, surrounded by frosted lawn. Hathaway stops just outside the shelter of a birch; hands in pockets, head tilted back. He seems to be watching individual snowflakes as they fall towards him. He smiles, perhaps soothed by the landing of each flake on his face, cool and feather-light: snow-kiss after snow-kiss.

And Lewis? 

Lewis is soothed just by watching Hathaway.


End file.
